Roof-mounted photovoltaic panels have been in use for many years. The photovoltaic panels are usually mounted onto a roof of a building at a fixed angle. The photovoltaic panels are mounted to the roof at a location and an angle that attempts to maximize the capture and conversion of solar energy into electrical energy given the particular orientations and pitch angles of the available roof sections. It is known that photovoltaic panels produce more electrical energy when they are dynamically steered in one or preferably two axis so that the panels are perpendicular to the sun for more hours during each day. A problem recognized by the inventors is that most currently available photovoltaic panel steering systems are too large and/or too heavy to be cost-effectively mounted on most roofs, which often have odd shapes, view obstruction restrictions, and minimal structural and/or regulatory margins for added weight.